walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Weapons
Melee Weapons are weapons with practical uses, such as knives or everyday tools. They're used as "Silent" weapons in order to prevent other zombies from taking notice of the person. Melee Weapons Axe The Axe, (Also Ax) '''was found by Rick inside a barn owned by a large, unknown family. Rick was attempting to ask the residents for gas, but instead found them all dead (Suicide). After running out of the house, Rick finds the axe. The Axe is seen from Issue 1 all the way to the present issue, and has also appeared in the episode Guts where both Rick and Glenn used axes to chop up a dead Wayne Dunlap. It was also seen in Tell It to the Frogs where Dale Horvath used it to decapitate a walker. It was also used on the episode TS-19 by Shane Walsh and Daryl Dixon who both used an axe to try and escape the CDC and also kill a few walkers on the same episode. A fire axe appears as Lee Everett's weapon of choice, as he appears with it in his official character art and he is seen with it in the two first episodes of The Walking Dead Video Game. Used By *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Dale Horvath *Glenn *Beth Greene *Lee Everett Hammer '''The Hammer '''was used by Tyreese. Tyreese was terrible at firing guns, so he usually was satisfied to use his hammer. The Hammer was seen from Issue 7 to Issue 46 and also appeared in the episode Better Angels by T-Dog. Lee Everett used a hammer to crush the walker Sandra's head in the first episode of the Walking Dead Game. Used By *Tyreese *Theodore Douglas *Lee Everett (Temporary) Katana '''The Katana '''is mainly used by Michonne as it is her signature weapon. The Katana is seen from Issue 19 all the way to the present issue being effective in cutting up and chopping off parts of a zombie. Used By *Michonne *The Governor *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Paul Monroe Baseball Bat '''The Baseball Bat is a very useful and easy to use weapon being able to smash zombies head in. The Baseball Bat is very easy to find as it is used in sports. Although most characters below are seen using a standard wooden or alluminum bat, Negan uses a bat wrapped in barbed-wire which he has named "Lucille". He refers to it as a "vampire bat" due to its thirst for blood. Used By *Theodore Douglas *Tara Chalmers *Rick Grimes *Morales *Jim *Maggie Greene *Negan *Playable Social Game Characters Spade/Shovel The Spade/Shovel '''is easy to find and easy to use because it can be used to thrust or smash in zombies heads. A Spade/Shovel can be found in nearly every garden shed. Used By *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Jim *Morgan Jones *Duane Jones *Charles Pitchfork '''The Pitchfork '''is another easy to find weapon and also useful for the spikes on the end of it. It was used in season 2, Better Angels by Andrea to kill two walkers. This weapon was also used in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor by either Philip or Brian Blake in the peach orchard farm. It was also used in the Walking Dead video game to kill Danny St. John at the dairy. Used By *Jim *Andrea *Brian Blake *Philip Blake *Abraham Ford *Lee Everett Machete '''The Machete is an effective weapon, found in the Gerber Gear arsenals. This weapon has been seen throughout Season 2 as the main type of melee weapon as well as featured in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. This weapon's first appearance was in episode 1 of Season 2, What Lies Ahead. Used By *Glenn *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Harris *Chase *Kelly Crowbar The Crowbar is a easy weapon to find and provides some effective close range combat against walkers. It is seen throughout the series as a main type of melee weapon. Used By *T-Dog *Glenn * *Chase *Tomas Ice Tool The Ice Tool, also called an Ice Axe, is an unusual but effective weapon. A climbing tool designed to be used in pairs. In the fourth episode of the Telltale Games Walking Dead Video Game, Around Every Corner we meet Molly, who uses a single piece to great effect and eventually lends it to Lee Everett. It is useful as both a weapon and a general tool, sometimes serving as a substitute for a crowbar, a pickaxe or even a saw. Used By *Molly *Lee Everett Poker Stick The Poker Stick is a new household item that has been used in Season 3. It is a thin, long tool that is light enough to be carried easily and also very dangerous and sharp. Used By *T-Dog Gallery Bat.gif Katana-nagai.jpg Pitchfork render.jpgcad74d84-576c-42c2-b216-4f2425e71547Large.jpg Ice_tool.jpg Molly Ice Tool.png Crowbar.jpg Machete.jpg Shovel.jpg Axe.jpg Axe .jpg Hammer.jpg Category:Equipment